Collier Magique
by gwen-hp
Summary: Harry a grandi avec un collier étrangement protecteur autour du cou et lorsque sa lettre pour Poudlard arrive, il est bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi on l'a obligé à vivre chez les Dursley.


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas publié d'histoire mais en attendant que je finisse deux fics qui sont en cours d'écriture et plutôt bien avancées, voici un petit OS, pas si petit mais il reste un OS où je n'ai pas prévu de suite pour le moment.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ah et bien évidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne :)

* * *

 **Collier Magique**

* * *

Harry avait toujours su qu'il était différent et contrairement à ce que son oncle et sa tante lui avaient toujours dit, il était certain que la magie existait. La preuve était cet étrange collier qu'il portait, une simple chaine en argent où une pierre noire, un onyx d'après ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son école, que personne n'avait jamais pu lui retirer, ne serait-ce que toucher.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, cette pierre l'avait toujours protégé contre son oncle, son cousin et sa bande, et parfois même de sa tante. En effet, lorsque des choses étranges se produisaient autour de lui, son oncle avait toujours voulu le corriger et Harry savait que sans ce collier, il aurait eu droit à bien plus de bleus et d'os cassés. Il estimait donc s'en être bien sorti et remerciait la personne qui lui avait donné ce collier protecteur.

Harry était donc un garçon très mûr pour son âge, n'ayant pas vraiment eu la chance d'avoir une enfance joyeuse et insouciante, et à dix ans, presque onze, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir partir définitivement de chez son oncle et sa tante.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les vacances d'été amenèrent un peu de joie à Harry car en septembre, Dudley et lui n'iraient pas dans le même collège. En attendant, il avait deux longs mois à tenir, deux mois de corvées et à fuir son cousin et sa bande.

La veille de son anniversaire, lorsqu'il fut envoyé chercher le courrier, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une lettre à son nom, adressé là où il dormait, c'est-à-dire, dans le placard sous l'escalier, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus. Après quelques secondes à la fixer, il préféra la cacher sous son matelas pour la lire plus tard, se doutant que son oncle lui confisquerait avant même qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Le soir, après avoir fait l'ensemble de ses corvées de la journée et avoir pris un coup de canne dans l'épaule de la part de Dudley pour être passé devant l'écran alors qu'il regardait son émission préférée à la télévision, il put enfin regagner son placard et lire sa lettre.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Harry resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lire, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Au fond de lui, il était comme soulagé, la magie existait, ce que son oncle et sa tante devaient parfaitement savoir pour avoir tenté de lui faire croire le contraire pendant toutes ces années.

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Si un simple collier pouvait le protéger un minimum, des gens devaient bien savoir la façon dont il était traité, qu'il dormait dans un placard, la lettre en était la preuve, et qu'il servait de domestique à sa famille.

Harry dormit donc très mal cette nuit-là, se promettant cependant de comprendre pourquoi on l'avait obligé à rester ici où il était loin d'être le bienvenu.

Le lendemain, il choisit de ne rien dire à son oncle et sa tante, préparant comme d'habitude le petit déjeuner. Pendant que sa famille mangeait, il commença à nettoyer la cuisine, avalant rapidement une tranche de bacon qu'il s'était mis discrètement de côté.

Alors qu'il débarrassait la table, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et son oncle alla ouvrir.

\- Que voulez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec méfiance.

\- Je viens voir Harry Potter, lui répondit une voix bourrue.

\- Il n'y a personne de son nom ici, riposta-t-il férocement en essayant de fermer la porte.

\- Taisez-vous Dursley ! grogna l'inconnu. Je sais très bien qu'Harry Potter se trouve ici et ce n'est pas un moldu dans votre genre qui va m'empêcher de le voir, finit-il en projetant brutalement l'oncle Vernon dans le couloir, faisant crier la tante Pétunia qui était allée voir ce qui se passait.

Harry s'était décidé à sortir de la cuisine, voulant voir qui défiait son oncle et sa tante pour le rencontrer.

\- Harry ! s'exclama un géant en le voyant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt pour aller acheter tes fournitures, nous allons avoir une très longue journée.

\- Fourniture ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour Poudlard bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as eu ta lettre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-il finalement après avoir légèrement hoché la tête.

\- Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés de Poudlard, répondit-il simplement.

Harry opina avant de récupérer une veste et de suivre Hagrid dehors. Il se retourna cependant vers son oncle et sa tante, voulant leur dire quelques mots avant de partir, espérant déjà ne jamais les revoir.

\- Vous savez, hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard… admit-il calmement. Je suis un sorcier et j'ai toujours su que la magie existait, vos punitions n'ont eu aucun effet.

\- Ne reviens jamais ici, siffla sa tante. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, comme l'était ma sœur et son bon à rien de mari !

Harry la fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien, se détournant pour, il l'espérait, ne jamais revenir.

\- Où allons-nous Monsieur ? lui demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

\- A Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse mais appelle-moi Hagrid, répondit-il en agitant un parapluie.

Aussitôt, un bus violet fit son apparition et Harry suivit Hagrid à l'intérieur, le regard brillant de curiosité. Il avait cependant choisi de ne pas trop parler pour le moment, préférant observer son nouveau monde, auquel il était censé appartenir depuis toujours.

Le trajet fut chaotique, le bus ne cessant de faire des bonds de plusieurs dizaines, voire même centaines, de kilomètres. Hagrid avait l'air malade, au plus grand amusement d'Harry qui voyait peut-être là le moyen de faire ses achats tout seul. Par la force des choses, il avait appris à se débrouiller par lui-même alors avoir quelqu'un pour le superviser, l'ennuyait quelque peu.

Ils débarquèrent finalement devant un pub nommé le Chaudron Baveur où Harry lui demanda comment il allait pouvoir payer tous ses achats. Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il avait de l'argent à la banque et il lui confia d'ailleurs sa clé, lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Harry opina avec un sourire alors qu'ils traversaient le pub bondé pour ressortir dans une petite cour, où Hagrid lui ouvrit le passage en lui expliquant où se trouvait la banque.

Harry s'élança donc joyeusement sur l'allée, heureux de retrouver un peu de liberté, ne supportant pas d'être surveillé. Il regarda avec émerveillement chaque façade de boutique, mémorisant où il allait devoir se rendre. Il repéra ensuite rapidement la banque où une inscription attira son attention.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Harry regarda ensuite prudemment autour de lui, un peu perdu face à ces créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avança lentement dans le vaste hall, atteignant un guichet où son regard croisa celui d'une de ces créatures.

\- Bonjour, dit-il timidement. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne mais on m'a dit que j'avais de l'argent ici, j'ai une clé et…

\- Mr Potter ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Euh oui, répondit-il surpris.

\- Etes-vous seul ? l'interrogea-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil de chaque côté.

\- Pour le moment, un géant, Hagrid, m'a accompagné jusqu'ici mais il est resté au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il. Nous avons des choses à vous dire, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, veuillez me suivre.

Harry opina, emboitant le pas à la créature.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Faites.

\- Je ne connais rien au monde magique, on m'a tenu éloigné jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors, enfin, qui êtes-vous ? finit-il un peu confus.

\- Nous sommes des gobelins si telle est votre question, répondit-il simplement en le faisant entrer dans un bureau.

\- Gripsec ? s'étonna un autre gobelin.

\- Ragnok, voici Harry Potter, seul puisque son accompagnant est resté dans un pub, déclara-t-il ravi.

\- Mr Potter, il y a bien longtemps que j'essaie d'entrer en contact avec vous mais mes hiboux me sont toujours revenus…

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Monsieur ? s'enquit-il perdu.

\- Parce que des personnes ont tenté de mettre la main sur votre fortune et qu'en tant que dernier représentant des Potter, à votre majorité, vous serez l'unique héritier de tous ces biens.

\- For… Fortune ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Ragnok, Mr Potter m'a avoué avoir grandi loin du monde magique, chez les moldus, je pense qu'il ne sait rien de sa propre histoire, intervint Gripsec.

Ragnok sembla scandalisé en apprenant ça et avec Gripsec, ils lui racontèrent son histoire, à quel point il était célèbre et qui étaient ses parents. Ils lui firent aussi signer divers papiers qui désignèrent notamment Ragnok comme étant le responsable des comptes des Potter jusqu'à la majorité d'Harry, lui assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait mettre la main sur sa fortune.

Harry resta ensuite sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes, digérant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui-même.

\- Gripsec, allez donc chercher l'or de Mr Potter, dit alors Ragnok.

Gripsec hocha la tête et disparut, laissant Harry et le directeur de la banque.

\- Monsieur, savez-vous ce qu'est ce collier ? demanda alors Harry en le sortant de sous son tee-shirt. Il m'a toujours protégé mais je ne sais rien de lui…

\- C'est un collier de protection, et vu qu'il est toujours actif, cela veut dire que la personne qui l'a enchanté est toujours vivante, répondit-il. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus, seul son auteur peut le désactiver et il est impossible de l'identifier.

Harry soupira, un peu déçu mais conscient que quelqu'un qui devait l'apprécier était toujours en vie.

\- Suis-je obligé de retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Où voudriez-vous aller ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suis autonome, je sais cuisiner, jardiner ou même bricoler, c'est moi qui entretenait toute leur maison et préparait les repas alors je peux me débrouiller tout seul, répliqua-t-il.

Ragnok garda le silence mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Il reste un mois avant la rentrée, je suppose qu'avec un léger enchantement, on peut vous faire prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et vous faire passer pour plus âgé… dit-il lentement.

Ragnok ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de l'enfant et il ne put se résoudre à le renvoyer dans le monde moldu, où il semblerait que ses tuteurs aient abusés de lui. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il semblait avoir vécu, il était très poli, s'adressant à lui comme à un égal et avec respect, ce que les sorciers ne faisaient que trop rarement.

\- Nous allons faire ça, décida finalement Ragnok. Je vais essayer de trouver le testament de vos parents, voir qui devait être responsable de vous si quelque chose leur arrivait. Il semblerait que ce fameux testament ce soit perdu, ou que quelqu'un l'ait volontairement bloqué…

\- Je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissant, murmura Harry. Mais Hagrid va vouloir me ramener chez mon oncle et ma tante…

\- Nous nous occupons de lui, déclara-t-il simplement alors que Gripsec était de retour. Revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez terminé vos achats pour que nous fassions l'enchantement.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il en récupérant une bourse pleine d'argent.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Gripsec lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était les noises, les mornilles et les gallions, et Harry fut un peu perdu, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup d'informations en très peu de temps.

Il repartit alors sur le Chemin de Traverse, commençant par la boutique qui vendait des baguettes magiques. Le vendeur, Ollivander, était un bien étrange personnage. Après avoir pris d'innombrables mesures, comme par exemple de son poignet jusqu'au coude ou encore de son tour de tête, il se décida à lui présenter des baguettes. Après en avoir essayé un grand nombre, Harry sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts lorsqu'il prit en main une baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix, de 27,5 centimètres.

Après avoir marmonné des "étrange", Ollivander finit par lui expliquer que c'était la jumelle de cette baguette qui lui avait fait sa cicatrice. La plume venait en effet du même phénix mais la baguette était en bois d'if et faisait 33,75 centimètres. Harry ressortit donc très pensif de la boutique, se dirigeant à pas lent vers celle vendant des malles afin de pouvoir ranger ses affaires au fur et à mesure.

Toutes les malles avaient un sort d'allègement mais il en choisit une avec plusieurs compartiments et qui se fermait avec un mot de passe. Il prit ensuite la direction d'une boutique de vêtements, chez Madame Guipure, où il acheta l'ensemble de ses robes d'école ainsi que des vêtements rien que pour lui, ayant toujours récupéré les vielles affaires de son cousin jusqu'à maintenant. Il ressortit de la boutique vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt à sa taille, ayant jeté les vêtements dix fois trop grand pour lui.

Harry passa ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour faire l'acquisition de tout ce qu'il aurait besoin pour les potions, puis à la boutique qui vendait des chaudrons avant d'aller à la papeterie où il acheta plumes, encres et parchemins. Il finit par se rendre à la librairie, l'ayant gardé pour la fin car il savait qu'il y passerait un moment. En effet, en plus de ses livres d'école, il prit soin de se procurer des manuels pour en apprendre plus sur le monde magique.

Alors qu'il avait repris la direction de la banque, il passa devant "Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou" et se souvenant qu'il était autorisé à avoir un animal à Poudlard, il poussa la porte. Il resta émerveillé face à tout ce qu'il voyait mais il fut entièrement hypnotisé lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'une chouette au plumage aussi blanc que la neige. Un regard ambré brillant d'intelligence et de sagesse, et Harry sut que c'était cette chouette qu'il allait acheter.

En sortant de l'animalerie, de nombreuses autres boutiques l'attirèrent mais il résista à la tentation, songeant qu'il allait avoir un mois entier pour parcourir l'ensemble l'allée.

Une fois à la banque, Gripsec le conduisit de nouveau dans le bureau de Ragnok qui lui expliqua qu'Hagrid avait reçu un léger sort de modification de mémoire afin qu'il pense qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui. Le jeune garçon fut satisfait et Ragnok posa alors un enchantement sur lui afin qu'il ait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans pour quiconque ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité. Ils lui apprirent aussi qu'une chambre avait été réservée sous le nom de Lilian Evans pour tout le mois d'août et qu'il était le bienvenu s'il avait la moindre question d'ici la fin des vacances. Harry les remercia chaleureusement et prit congé, se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur où Tom le conduisit à sa chambre.

Harry prit rapidement ses aises, appréciant de ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur son dos en permanence pour lui faire faire des corvées. De plus, il pouvait enfin étudier au grand jour, bien décidé à montrer son réel potentiel une fois à Poudlard, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire car s'il avait ramené des notes meilleures que Dudley, il aurait eu droit à une sévère correction de la part de son oncle.

Sur les conseils des gobelins, il avait aussi rencontré un ophtalmomage qui lui avait définitivement débarrassé de ses lunettes, lui corrigeant magiquement la vue.

Harry avait aussi été faire un tour dans le Londres moldu, Gripsec lui ayant fourni une sorte de carte bancaire qui fonctionnait là-bas.

A la fin du mois d'août, Harry connaissait Londres comme sa poche, que ce soit côté moldu ou sorcier. Il était aussi extrêmement reconnaissant envers Ragnok qui lui avait permis de vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de manger à sa faim et de vivre sereinement, loin des coups et des punitions.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le matin du 1er septembre, Harry boucla sa malle et envoya Hedwige, sa chouette, voler jusqu'à Poudlard, ne voulant pas l'enfermer dans sa cage pour plusieurs heures de train.

Pendant ce mois d'août, il avait cependant beaucoup changé, grandissant de plusieurs centimètres, grâce à une alimentation de nouveau normale, et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux afin de dissimuler sa cicatrice et cacher un peu son visage.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il partit pour la banque, où Ragnok et Gripsec l'attendaient afin de l'envoyer directement sur le quai de la gare, par la poudre de cheminette, et pour lever l'enchantement qui dissimulait sa véritable apparence. Harry discuta quelques minutes avec les gobelins avant que ceux-ci ne jettent quelque chose dans la cheminée, rendant alors les flammes vertes, à son plus grand étonnement.

Ragnok lui expliqua comment fonctionnait la poudre de cheminette et Harry rentra avec méfiance dans la cheminée avant de crier sa destination. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, regrettant le petit déjeuner copieux qu'il avait fait avant de quitter le Chaudron Baveur.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, il se fit éjecter de la cheminée, se retrouvant sur la voie 9¾, face au Poudlard Express.

Harry se fraya alors discrètement un chemin jusqu'à un compartiment vide, où il s'installa calmement, heureux d'être ici. Juste avant que le train ne parte, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne trouve pas de place, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Harry opina avec un léger sourire, que le garçon lui rendit en s'installant sur la banquette face à lui.

\- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, et je rentre en première année, et toi ?

\- Harry, et je rentre aussi en première année, répondit-il.

Blaise opina et entraina Harry sur divers sujets de discussion, notamment les maisons de Poudlard. Honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas où il allait aller. Il savait que ses parents avaient été à Gryffondor mais il s'était par exemple découvert une soif de connaissance qui pouvait l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Blaise lui avoua que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard et qu'il était presque sur d'y aller lui aussi. Harry lui répondit en tout sincérité qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la maison où il serait envoyé. Blaise n'insista pas et l'entraina sur un autre sujet.

Le voyage passa rapidement, les deux garçons ne cessant de discuter et Harry le trouva vraiment sympathique.

A la sortie du train, Harry eut la surprise de voir Hagrid qui attendait les nouveaux afin de les faire traverser le lac en barque et Blaise le rejoignit dans une, avec un autre garçon et une fille. Tout se passa bien et bientôt, ils foulèrent les marches de l'école, se faisant regrouper dans un hall où une sorcière à l'allure sévère vint les accueillir.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

\- Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit finalement avancé jusqu'à une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année, d'où ils pouvaient entendre des voix venant d'une autre pièce, où les autres élèves devaient surement être.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur divers élèves, qui s'empressèrent de remettre leur tenue en ordre. Harry était heureux d'avoir fait pousser ses cheveux, ainsi, il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir un nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle avait à peine quitté la salle que les chuchotements éclatèrent.

Harry échangea un simple regard avec Blaise, qui lui sourit de façon rassurante et Harry opina calmement.

Harry eut cependant un léger sursaut lorsque des fantômes firent leur apparition dans la pièce mais il trouva qu'il s'était plutôt bien maîtrisé contrairement à ceux qui avaient poussé des cris.

\- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui était revenue, et les fantômes traversèrent le mur pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry se glissa au côté de Blaise, au milieu du groupe et tous suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans la Grande Salle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé, regardant avec fascination les milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs qui éclairaient les cinq tables, celle des professeurs qui faisait face à celles des élèves, une par maison.

Lorsqu'ils furent regroupés face aux autres élèves, qui ne cessaient de les observer, Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles. Il avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que c'était un plafond magique qui était là pour ressembler au ciel, et c'était vraiment bien fait car Harry avait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Harry baissa de nouveau le regard et tomba sur le professeur McGonagall qui était en train d'installer un tabouret, où elle posa ensuite un chapeau pointu de sorcier dessus. A première vue, le chapeau était très vieux car râpé, sale et rapiécé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le chapeau remua et une grande déchirure se fit tout près du bord, semblable à une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale_

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Harry regarda avec attention les élèves se faire répartirent, attendant calmement son tour, en tout cas en apparence car à l'intérieur, c'était l'effervescence.

Enfin, McGonagall appela son nom.

\- Potter, Harry !

Harry s'avança lentement vers le tabouret, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle. Il prit ensuite le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, se retrouvant dans le noir absolu.

 _"Hum, ce n'est pas facile"_ dit une petite voix à son oreille. _"C'est même très difficile. Tu viens de découvrir le monde magique, tu as donc une soif de connaissance à assouvir et tu as aussi de grandes qualités intellectuelles, tu aurais donc parfaitement ta place à Serdaigle. Tu me sembles très talentueux aussi et… Ho ! Tu es avide de faire tes preuves, ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. Très intéressant tout ça, où vais-je donc te mettre ?"_

Harry attendait simplement qu'il fasse son choix, il n'y avait pas de maison où il voulait absolument aller, ni une où il ne voulait pas aller. Il souhaitait simplement que la maison soit celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux, là où il pourrait révéler son véritable potentiel et qui lui apporterait des réponses sur le pourquoi on l'avait laissé chez des moldus qui l'avaient négligés et exploités pendant dix ans.

 _"Mais…"_ fit soudain la voix. _"Voilà qui est inattendu, tu as bien plus à découvrir que tu ne le pense et une seule maison t'aidera dans ce sens, ce sera donc…"_

\- Serpentard !

Le dernier mot raisonna dans la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il enleva le chapeau, il put voir le choc inscrit sur de nombreux visages. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se tourna vers Blaise qui attendait toujours d'être réparti, et celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire avec un clin d'œil. Finalement, les Serpentards l'applaudirent et Harry alla s'installer en bout de table, avec les autres nouveaux.

Sa nouvelle maison le dévisagea étrangement mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires. La répartition prit finalement fin lorsque Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard lui aussi, et Harry en fut heureux.

Le professeur McGonagall roula alors son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau tandis que Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se levait et Harry l'observa pour la première fois.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis qu'une partie de la salle se mettait à applaudir avec des cris de joie. Harry remarqua que l'ensemble des Serpentards lançaient des regards noirs au directeur, montrant bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

\- Complètement givré, grogna le garçon blond assis à côté de lui et Harry ne put qu'approuver alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les différentes tables.

\- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, se présenta son ami aux autres.

\- Daphnée Greengrass, lui répondit la fille blonde qui était assise face à Harry.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, déclara le blond qui avait traité le directeur de givré. Et les deux qui sont en train de se goinfrer, ce sont Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Pansy Parkinson, dit la fille aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

\- Tracey Davis et voici Eleanor Moon, sourit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en montrant son amie.

\- Et moi c'est Millicent Bulstrode, dit presque timidement une fille aux cheveux marrons tout comme ses yeux.

\- Théodore Nott, ravi, déclara un garçon en levant son nez de son livre.

\- Harry Potter, soupira-t-il, sachant déjà que tout le monde devait le connaître.

\- C'est étrange de te voir ici, lui fit remarquer Pansy.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait très bien que Voldemort avait été à Serpentard et ses parents à Gryffondor mais n'ayant jamais trouvé sa place jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas voulu influencer le Choixpeau.

\- Vous ne savez de moi que ce que les livres ou les journaux ont écrit, dit-il simplement en se servant à manger.

A côté de lui, Blaise sourit, il avait déjà deviné dans le train qui était vraiment Harry mais respectant le choix du garçon de ne pas lui dire son nom, il n'avait fait aucune remarque et ne le regrettait pas.

Harry avait conscience qu'une partie des Serpentards écoutaient leur discussion mais si ça pouvait le faire accepter tel qu'il était réellement, il choisit de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ils discutèrent finalement tout le repas et Harry se détendit progressivement, baissant un peu sa garde. Il ne leur ferait peut-être pas confiance tout de suite, ayant été bien trop trahi chez les moldus mais au moins, il n'était pas rejeté, ce qui était nouveau pour lui.

Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu des tables, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Harry vit le directeur tourner son regard vers des jumeaux à la table des Gryffondors, qui avaient tout sauf un air innocent sur le visage mais la remarque sembla plus les amuser qu'autre chose.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les Serpentards échangèrent tous des regards, certains murmurant à quel point le directeur était fou.

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler, enfin presque car Harry remarqua que la plupart des Serpentards attendaient simplement la fin de ce massacre.

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Harry avait la migraine, c'était une vraie cacophonie et chacun termina à un moment différent. Après les applaudissements, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

\- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Harry se leva en même temps que les autres et les nouveaux suivirent une préfète nommée Ionna qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur salle commune, dans les cachots.

Ionna donna le mot de passe, asphodèle, et ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle. Harry apprécia l'ambiance, et à ne pas douter, ils devaient être sous le lac. En effet, certaines fenêtres ne laissaient voir que de l'eau, avec des créatures magiques passant devant par moment tandis que d'autres semblaient donner sur un parc, surement un enchantement.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, déclara Ionna en les regroupant près d'une cheminée. Tout d'abord vos dortoirs, le couloir se trouvant entre les deux cheminées y mènent et c'est la septième porte à gauche pour les garçons et la septième porte à droite pour les filles, et cela en sera ainsi pendant toute votre scolarité. Toutes vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà. Ensuite, si l'envie vous prend de ne pas respecter le règlement, libre à vous mais il y a une règle d'or ici, c'est ne vous faite pas prendre où vous aurez réellement des problèmes, en plus de la punition que vous recevrez du corps professoral bien évidemment. Ceci étant dit, sachez aussi que la maison Serpentard est une grande famille et que l'entraide est toujours le mot d'ordre. Les conflits internes ne sortent pas de la salle commune car on se doit d'être soudé une fois dehors. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vous laisse prendre possession de vos dortoirs et soyez-là demain soir, à vingt heures trente, le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison viendra nous faire son discours de bienvenu, finit-elle.

Harry suivit alors ses camarades jusqu'au dortoir, passant devant ceux de leurs camarades les plus âges. Une fois rendu au bout du couloir, filles et garçons se séparèrent, chacun poussant la porte de son dortoir.

Harry fut le dernier à entrer, juste derrière Blaise, avançant dans une sorte de couloir sur une dizaine de mètre avant de déboucher dans une large pièce rectangulaire. Il y avait trois lits sur la gauche et trois lits sur la droite. Harry retrouva ses affaires sur la gauche, avec Blaise et Théo tandis que Drago, Vincent et Grégory étaient à droite. Chaque lit disposait de sa propre armoire ainsi que d'un bureau et d'une chaise.

Face au couloir d'où ils venaient, il y avait un autre couloir menant à une pièce disposant de deux éviers, où une porte donnait sur la salle de bain : grande douche à l'italienne, baignoire, toilettes et un autre évier. Harry songea alors que les éviers en dehors de la salle de bain étaient vraiment bien pensés, permettant surement d'éviter d'être en retard le matin.

La journée avait été longue et une fois leurs affaires rangés, tous se couchèrent après s'être assurés que l'un d'eux avaient mis un réveil pour le lendemain matin.

Harry passa une très bonne nuit mais se réveilla de bonne heure. Il alla rapidement par la salle de bain puis attendit tranquillement que ses camarades se réveillent en lisant.

Ils quittèrent leur dortoirs tous ensemble, rejoignant les filles dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry se sentit observer par les autres maisons dès qu'ils furent installés dans la Grande Salle, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura Blaise.

\- Ils sont juste déçus que tu ne sois pas ce qu'ils espéraient en arrivant ici, rajouta Théo.

\- Que je ne sois pas ce qu'ils espéraient ? releva-t-il en regardant Théo.

\- Le parfait Gryffondor décrit dans les livres, répondit Daphnée qui était assise face à lui et à côté de Théo.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à s'en prendre qu'à eux même, siffla-t-il avec colère. Ou en tout cas à ceux qui en sont responsables !

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- D'où j'ai été placé à la mort de mes parents, répliqua-t-il farouchement et aucun n'osa poser plus de question, sentant que le sujet était très sensible.

Le professeur Rogue vint distribuer les emplois du temps, rompant le malaise qui s'était installé. Harry se sentit d'ailleurs étrange lorsque son professeur passa près de lui, comme si quelque chose venait de remuer en lui sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela venait.

Il oublia rapidement son sentiment bizarre lorsqu'il regarda son emploi du temps, se mettant à discuter joyeusement avec les autres des cours qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui.

La journée se passa bien, avec des cours de botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie et potions, et les professeurs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le potentiel du jeune Potter. Harry s'était en effet fait remarquer par son savoir, tous sachant qu'il avait grandi chez les moldus. Il n'était cependant pas décider à leur dévoiler où il avait passé la fin des vacances.

Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant le cours de potion que l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait assailli pendant le petit déjeuner avait ressurgi. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, ni pourquoi, et cela le perturbait quelque peu. C'était en effet comme si quelque chose venait le réchauffer de l'intérieur, comme une sorte de présence rassurante et Harry voulait absolument comprendre ce que cela pouvait être.

Avec cette première journée, Harry avait aussi découvert la joie de la rivalité, et encore le mot était faible, entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et les lions semblaient avoir une réelle dent contre lui, tous ayant espéré qu'il termine dans leur maison, autant dire que la déception était grande de le voir chez l'ennemi. Cependant, Ronald Weasley se démarquait du lot, lui vouant une haine qui semblait sans limite et il était souvent tempéré par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce comportement, préférant éviter le conflit autant que possible mais parfois c'était trop. Weasley avait donc appris à ses dépens qu'Harry n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et que sa langue était des plus acérée, pouvant faire beaucoup de mal avec de simples mots.

Harry prit rapidement ses marques à Poudlard, appréciant un peu plus chaque jour d'être ici au lieu de chez les Dursley. Harry, Blaise et Théo étaient aussi inséparables que l'étaient Drago, Vincent et Grégory. Chez les filles, Pansy et Millicent n'étaient jamais vu l'une sans l'autre, et toujours avec le groupe de Drago à l'inverse de Daphnée, Tracey et Eleanor qui trainaient avec celui d'Harry.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les jours défilèrent rapidement et Harry finit par se faire entièrement accepter chez les Serpentards. Pour les autres maisons, cela restait plus difficile mais c'était sans importance pour lui car chez lui, c'était maintenant chez les Serpentards.

A Noël, il n'était que trois Serpentards à rester à l'école, lui et deux sixièmes années qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry avait décidé d'investir la bibliothèque afin de comprendre ce qui se passait avec son collier, ayant compris que c'était lui qui était l'origine des sensations étranges qu'il ressentait en cours de potion. Pour l'instant, il supposait que certains ingrédients ou effluves pouvaient faire réagir sa pierre mais il trouvait cela étrange.

Ce n'est que le 25 décembre qu'il tomba sur le livre qui répondit à ses questions, et il en resta abasourdi. Il emprunta alors le livre, ayant besoin de se retrouver dans son dortoir pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire, ne pouvant pas y croire pour le moment.

Harry passa les jours suivants enfermés dans son dortoir, inquiétant les deux autres Serpentards qui avaient l'habitude de le voir dans la salle commune ou se promenant dans les couloirs.

Le 31 décembre, c'est donc le professeur Rogue en personne qui vint lui rendre visite.

\- Professeur, souffla Harry avec surprise alors que sa pierre se manifestait de nouveau.

\- Mr Potter, avez-vous un problème ? s'enquit-il. Voilà bientôt une semaine que vous semblez vous cacher et vos deux camarades sont venus me faire part de leurs inquiétudes.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir Monsieur, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le professeur l'observa étrangement et son regard tomba sur le collier qui dépassait de la chemise du garçon.

\- Où avez-vous eu ce collier ? lui demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je l'ai toujours eu, répondit-il sur la défensive. Il m'a toujours protégé là où j'ai grandi, rajouta-t-il en serrant la pierre dans sa main.

Rogue recula d'un pas, s'adossant à l'armoire du garçon.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? le questionna-t-il sèchement, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Un collier de protection Monsieur, un onyx, et on m'a dit que seule la personne qui l'avait enchanté pouvait maintenant me le retirer et que s'il m'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années, c'était que la personne qui me l'avait fait était toujours vivante, répondit-il doucement en observant les réactions de son professeur qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? lui demanda-t-il finalement en s'avançant vers lui.

Harry opina timidement et les doigts de son professeur se refermèrent sur la pierre, envoyant alors une vague de chaleur dans le jeune garçon.

Quand Rogue lâcha la pierre, un morceau de parchemin prit place dans sa main sous leurs deux regards ébahis.

Le professeur le déroula et Harry vit son visage se fermer un peu plus, devenant encore plus pâle que d'habitude. D'une main presque tremblante, il tendit le parchemin à Harry qui s'en saisit avec un air complètement perdu sur le visage.

 _Severus,_

 _Tu dois surement te sentir trahi mais sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix, que bloquer tes souvenirs étaient la seule solution et lorsque tu les retrouveras, tu te souviendras m'avoir supplié de le faire pour notre sécurité à tous les trois._

 _Peut-être que je ne serais plus là pour tout expliquer car comme tu le sais, Il nous recherche mais sache que c'est ton fils, pas celui de James et l'enchantement que j'ai posé prendra fin à l'instant où tu poseras la main sur son collier. Tu le reconnais n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'avais laissé pour le bébé, pour qu'il soit toujours protégé et que sa magie puisse se manifester en ta présence._

 _Si je ne suis plus là, soyez heureux tous les deux._

 _Lily Evans Rogue_

 _P.S. Eryx Loric Rogue, pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché la vérité sur tes propres origines…_

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur, cette lettre ne faisait que confirmer ce que le livre lui avait appris, ce genre de collier ne pouvant être donné que par le père ou la mère.

Le silence s'installa, longtemps, et Harry ne savait plus que penser. Oui, il avait un père, il n'avait jamais été un Potter et il ne s'appelait même pas Harry mais Eryx.

\- Que fait-on professeur ? lui demanda Harry à voix basse, brisant ainsi le silence.

Rogue rouvrit les yeux et Harry vit le choc dans son regard.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Allez-vous voir dans un miroir…

Harry se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain et il se figea devant son reflet. Il n'avait plus rien d'Harry, il était Eryx. Des cheveux toujours aussi noir mais bien plus lisse, lui arrivant toujours aux épaules qui encadraient un visage bien plus fin. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un vert bien plus sombre, le parfait équilibre entre le noir de son professeur et le vert émeraude de sa mère, d'après la photo qu'il avait d'elle, l'ayant piquée dans les affaires de sa tante lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Sa peau était aussi plus pâle, à l'instar de celle de son désormais père. Et le mieux était sa cicatrice qui avait disparu de son front, elle était désormais complètement invisible.

\- Nous allons vous jeter un sort de dissimulation de nouveau, déclara le professeur Rogue, le faisant sursauter car il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je dois vous faire exister en tant qu'Eryx avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse, expliqua-t-il. Il y a beaucoup d'enjeux autour de vous et il serait préférable que personne ne sache votre véritable identité, pas même le directeur, pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'aller voir les gobelins d'abord maintenant que mes souvenirs sont revenus.

Harry opina lentement, comprenant ce que voulait dire son professeur, lui-même ayant déjà quelques petits secrets. Rogue lui posa donc un nouveau sort pour cacher sa véritable apparence et Harry soupira, Eryx aurait pu lui apporter un peu de tranquillité, loin de la célébrité qui le pourchassait.

\- Je vous propose aussi de nous voir une ou deux fois dans la semaine, après le diner, afin d'apprendre à nous connaître, dit-il presque avec hésitation.

\- Ça serait bien, répondit-il doucement.

Rogue hocha la tête et quitta la pièce après lui avoir donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir, ayant tous les deux besoin de digérer la nouvelle.

Harry ne quitta le dortoir que le soir, pour se rendre au repas pour la nouvelle année. Il avait notamment été envoyé une lettre aux gobelins afin de les prévenir des derniers évènements. Il participa donc à contrecœur aux festivités, attendant avec impatience qu'il soit minuit pour aller dormir. Il sentit aussi plus qu'il ne vit le regard de son directeur de maison sur lui et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas en faire autant.

Le lendemain, il ne quitta de nouveau pas son dortoir, terminant ses devoirs afin d'être tranquille pour les quelques jours de vacances restants. Le soir, il gagna le bureau de son professeur nouvellement père, avec beaucoup de stress.

Rogue l'emmena ensuite dans ses appartements et Harry sentit son stress monter encore d'un cran. Néanmoins, l'adulte le mit à l'aise, faisant venir le thé avec de petits gâteaux par les elfes de maison. Ensuite il commença à lui poser des questions sur l'école avant de bifurquer lentement sur sa vie avant Poudlard.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent leurs discussions et qu'Harry apprit à connaître son père. Quand les cours eurent repris, ils se voyaient tous les mercredis et Harry était autorisé à passer quand il voulait le week-end.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ainsi, l'année passa encore plus rapidement et il fut déjà l'heure de refaire leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Harry allait passer son été avec son père, Rogue lui ayant donné rendez-vous dans le Londres moldu le lendemain de leur arrivée à King's Cross. Harry allait alors passer une nuit au Chaudron Baveur, sous l'identité de Lilian Evans. Les gobelins avaient en effet mis Rogue dans la confidence sur où Harry avait vraiment passé son moins d'août et bien qu'un peu choqué qu'ils aient laissé un enfant de onze ans livré à lui-même, il n'avait pu qu'approuver lorsqu'Harry lui avait avoué ce qu'avait été sa vie chez les moldus.

Cet été-là, le maitre des potions envoya une lettre à Dumbledore afin de mettre en place le plan monté avec l'aide des gobelins.

 _Dumbledore,_

 _Vous allez devoir faire sans moi en ce qui concerne l'entretien du château cet été. Joignez la liste des potions que Poppy souhaite que je refasse pour la rentrée, je m'en occuperai._

 _Sachez que j'ai un fils et sa mère vient de décéder, lui révélant alors l'identité de son père, soit moi._

 _Je reste joignable jusqu'à ce soir, demain j'aurais quitté le pays pour les deux mois à venir._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Severus Rogue_

La réponse du directeur ne se fit pas attendre, ce qui n'étonna même pas Severus qui connaissait sa curiosité légendaire.

 _Severus,_

 _J'espère que votre fils va bien et sachez qu'il est le bienvenu à Poudlard s'il est en âge d'y aller._

 _Comme demandé, vous trouverez la liste des potions nécessaire à l'infirmerie pour la rentrée. Je vous demande néanmoins d'être là le vendredi 28 août pour la réunion de préparation habituelle._

 _En cas de besoin, je reste disponible._

 _Bonnes vacances Severus,_

 _Albus_

Severus se donna pas la peine de répondre et après avoir récupérer ses affaires et celles de son fils, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à son manoir français.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la cheminée, la première chose qu'il vit fut les montagnes à travers les grandes baies vitrées qui composaient le salon.

\- C'est magnifique, où sommes-nous ? s'enquit-il joyeusement.

\- Dans les Alpes, perdu au milieu d'une forêt, la première habitation se trouvant à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, répondit-il et Harry ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Veux-tu reprendre ta véritable apparence Eryx ? lui demanda doucement son père au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- S'il vous plait oui, murmura-t-il.

Son père lança rapidement le contre-sort et Eryx sourit, heureux d'être lui-même.

\- Eryx, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai déjà dit à Poudlard à propos du vous…

\- Je suis désolé, vous, tu étais avant tout mon professeur alors j'ai un peu de mal pour le moment, soupira-t-il.

Severus opina et l'entraina visiter le manoir, lui montrant notamment où se trouvait sa chambre. Eryx prit vite ses aises, le matin, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son père, il faisait ses devoirs ou aidait son père à faire des potions, le midi, ils déjeunaient ensemble, le plus souvent sur la terrasse et ensuite, Eryx apprenait le français, bien aidé par une potion de son père avant d'avoir plusieurs heures de libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Puis le soir, une fois le diner prit, ils se retrouvaient au salon pour partager une partie d'échec, discuter ou tout simplement lire un livre.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Eryx passa ainsi les meilleures vacances de sa vie. En deux mois, il avait appris le français, constaté qu'il parlait aux serpents et avait découvert la vraie personnalité de son père, qu'il appelait maintenant Papa et qu'il tutoyait. Il avait aussi échangé beaucoup de courriers avec ses amis, sans pour autant leur dire toute la vérité, Eryx Rogue ne devant pas être rattaché à Harry Potter, de près ou de loin.

Lors de la réunion, Severus avait expliqué au directeur que son fils n'était pas prêt à quitter son pays pour aller vivre avec un père dont il venait seulement d'apprendre l'existence et avait préféré rester chez un ami dont les parents avaient accepté de s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il soit prêt à partir en Angleterre.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux ans, Harry devint Eryx aux vacances d'été, ne laissant absolument rien paraitre lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

A la fin de sa troisième année, Harry était un peu anxieux, l'heure de sa "mort" approchant à grand pas. Il avait rendez-vous avec son père et les gobelins trois jours après son retour de Poudlard, en attendant, il était de nouveau sous les traits de Lilian Evans afin de pouvoir rester au Chaudron Baveur. Malgré son stress, il avait hâte, en ayant assez de jonglé avec trois identités, il était Eryx et il avait bien l'intention de le rester.

Eryx avait en effet été inscrit à Poudlard directement en quatrième année, sous réserve qu'il réussisse les tests que le corps professoral allait lui faire passer à la mi-août. Le directeur était en effet inquiet car Severus lui avait appris qu'Eryx avait toujours suivi des cours à domicile avec des précepteurs. Il était loin de se douter que le fils de son professeur de potions avait un très bon niveau, ayant été entrainé ces deux dernières années.

En ce début juillet, Harry, Severus et Ragnok se dirigeaient vers le 4 Privet Drive. Le gobelin était là pour faire un enchantement qui modifierait la mémoire des moldus, leur faisant croire qu'Harry n'était jamais parti de chez eux et était bien revenu à chaque vacance d'été.

Ainsi, Harry devait mettre "accidentellement " le feu dans le cuisine pendant qu'il cuisinait et son corps allait être inidentifiable, sa baguette et sa montre seraient ce qui servirait à le reconnaitre.

C'est ainsi que le 28 juin 1994 fut annoncé le décès d'Harry Potter, ce qui ébranla le monde sorcier anglais. Le directeur fut dévasté, se sentant coupable de l'avoir laissé là-bas sans surveillance, réjouissant intérieurement Rogue car le testament avait été bloqué par nul autre que Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse décider de l'avenir du Survivant.

Eryx poursuivit tranquillement ses vacances avec son père, ayant une baguette intraçable depuis son premier été en France qui lui permettait de faire de la magie à sa guise.

Sans surprise pour Severus, Eryx passa les tests d'entrée en quatrième année haut la main et il se retrouva donc à prendre runes et arithmancie en option, là où Harry avait choisi divination et soins aux créatures magiques.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

A la rentrée, il dut de nouveau passé sous le Choixpeau magique, juste avant que les nouveaux ne fassent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

 _"Eryx Loric Rogue, heureux de faire enfin ta rencontre…"_ fit la voix à son oreille.

 _"Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?"_ devina Eryx.

 _"J'ai senti qu'un sort bloquait ta véritable apparence, en effet"_ répondit la petite voix. _"Ta maison ne sera cependant pas une surprise, il n'y en a pas d'autres qui peuvent te correspondent jeune Rogue."_

\- Serpentard ! s'écria le Choixpeau et Eryx retrouva donc sa maison, allant s'asseoir à côté de Blaise qui lui avait fait signe.

Eryx avait en effet rencontré une partie des élèves de son année grâce à son père afin qu'il ne soit pas entièrement perdu à la rentrée. Il s'était rapidement intégré et tout comme lorsqu'il était Harry, il avait très vite accroché avec Blaise, ce qui l'avait rendu heureux. Il avait bien vu que le métis avait du mal à encaisser la mort d'Harry mais Eryx allait tout faire pour lui rendre son sourire.

Eryx commençait donc sa nouvelle vie et avec son père, ils espéraient juste que personne ne ferait de rapprochement avec Harry Potter, ou alors le plus tard possible. Ils se doutaient bien que cela ne serait pas simple, qu'Eryx allait avoir des habitudes qu'avait Harry mais pendant les dernières années, ils avaient travaillé dessus, essayant de créer le fossé le plus large possible entre Harry et Eryx.

Restait plus qu'à voir si cela sera suffisant mais en attendant, Eryx allait profiter de cette vie loin des projecteurs, où il sera simplement un élève comme les autres.

* * *

Merci d'avance à ceux qui me donneront leur avis, en attendant, je retourne à mes autres histoires, en espérant pouvoir les publier bientôt...


End file.
